Dilema
by Carnaisy Variedo
Summary: Lars lagi terkena dilema karena Kirana summary gagal, ceritanya mungkin lebih gagal. Baca aja kalo mau. Hadiah buat sohib gue yg lagi ultah Mijn liefde


_(This is a special fanfiction for my bestfriend~ Happy Birthday, dear~)_

Sebuah one-shot yang sangat simpel. Terinspirasi saat memasak ikan sampah. Tips-tips untuk memasaknya dapat dari bokap gue (eaaak). Kejadiannya hampir separuhnya kisah nyata. Itupun hanya dibagian tips memasak dan saat-saat memasak (kalau tidak salah sih..). Dan, jika tips memasaknya salah, harap maklum saja. Saya ini bukan koki. Oh iya...

Warning : OOC, typo, salah translate bahasa, dll

OC : fem!Nesia – Kirana dan male!Java – Reza

Maaf jika ini terlalu GaJe, oke?

...

..

.

Disebuah pagi yang indah, seorang Lars van Anderson sedang duduk termenung dengan 12 cangkir kopi yang telah kosong di Willem Café. Kedua alisnya berdempetan, tanda dia sedang berpikir keras mengenai suatu hal. Raut wajahnya yang biasanya sangat tenang itu, kini dipenuhi kegelisahan. Rambut yang biasanya jabrik itu, kini jatuh terurai karena dihancurkan oleh sang pemilik rambut. Pembawaannya yang diam, kini berubah menjadi tak tentu arah. Kakinya terus bergerak, mengetuk lantai café. Tangannya juga bergerak, mengetuk meja dan kursi tempat dia duduk. Duduknya pun tak tenang, sebentar-sebentar dia bergeser.

"KENAPA?!", teriak Lars kesal. Semua tamu yang berada di café itu memandang kearahnya. Tiba-tiba, sang pemilik café, Willem mendekatinya dan berkata, "Kak Lars, bisakah kakak tenang? Memang ini adalah café milikku. Tapi, sekarang sedang banyak tamu. Jadi kakak harusnya bisa di menenangkan diri kakak. Mengerti?" "ah... baiklah Willem. Aku akan berusah untuk lebih tenang", jawab Lars. Kemudian Willem pergi menjauhi Lars yang telah duduk kembali. Pada akhirnya, Lars pergi ke kasir untuk membayar semua kopi yang telah dia minum. Setelah itu, dia pergi menuju ke sebuah tempat sepi yang sangat sering dia kunjungi. Dia duduk termenung di bawah pohon rindang. Sebenarnya apa masalah yang dialaminya?

_-2 bulan yang lalu-_

_Di hari Senin yang cerah, terdengar bunyi lonceng gereja berbunyi. Sepasang pengantin keluar dari gereja yang telah dihiasi dengan nuansa merah, putih, dan biru. Siapa yang menikah? Tentu saja, pasangan berbahagia kita, Lars van Anderson dan Kirana Anggraini. Lars memakai jas putih dengan rangkaian bunga melati kecil disaku dadanya. Sedangkan Kirana diselimuti dengan gaun putih satin yang sangat indah. Dia juga memegang sebuket bunga pernikahan yang dirangkai dari bunga tulip, melati, dan beberapa daun cemara kipas. Senyum mengembang diwajah mereka berdua. Sorak sorai bahagia menyambut kedatangan mereka. Mereka bagaikan Pangeran William dan Putri Kate, walaupun mereka tidak menggunakan pakaian kerajaan. _

_Resepsi diadakan di sebuah tempat yang indah di tepi danau. Lars dan Kirana telah mengganti pakaian mereka berdua. Lars masih menggunakan jas, namun warnanya telah berubah menjadi warna oranye. Sedangkan Kirana telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kebaya, yang bentuknya sederhana namun sangat indah, berwarna krim dengan rok batik berwarna coklat. Rambutnya juga sudah digerai dan ditelinganya disematkan sebuah rangkaian kecil melati. Mereka berdua kelihatan sangat serasi. _

_-end-_

"ini sudah 2 bulan.. tapi kenapa dia belum hamil juga?!", ucap Lars kesal. Oh, jadi itu masalahnya. "kami sudah melakukannya berpuluh kali. Dan kami juga melakukannya disaat yang tepat. Kenapa dia belum hamil juga?! Sebenarnya siapa yang bermasalah?! Hal ini membingungkanku. Dia sendiri berkata bahwa dia ingin segera memiliki anak. Tidak mungkin dia menggunakan pil KB kan? Atau jangan-jangan, dia malah memakainya namun lupa? Aaaaaaaaargh! Ini bisa membuatku gila!" ucap Lars sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal karena kebanyakan berpikir. "apa yang salah...? siapa yang salah...? di mana letak kesalahannya..?" tanya Lars pada dirinya sendiri. Namun, tiba-tiba pemikirannya buyar karena sakunya bergetar.

Lars mengambil teleponnya dari saku. "ternyata Kirana..." kemudian dia mengangkat telepon itu. Hal pertama yang didengarnya adalah tangisan Kirana. "kau.. kau kenapa Kirana?", tanya Lars khawatir. "aku.. aku.." "kau kenapa, Kirana? Jangan membuatku khawatir.." "aku.. ah. Pulang saja dulu. Akan kuceritakan semuanya" "sebenarnya ada ap.." Namun, pertanyaan Lars terputus karena Kirana sudah mematikannya sambungan teleponnya duluan. "ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Lars ntah pada siapa. Segera saja Lars pulang ke rumah. Dia khawatir karena tadi mendengar Kirana menangis. Dia sangat jarang melihat istrinya itu menangis. Yah.. kecuali pada saat-saat tertentu.

Sesampainya di rumah, dia langsung disambut dengan pelukan hangat dan uraian air mata kebahagiaan dari Kirana. Bagaimana dia tau? Mereka sudah sangat lama saling mengenal dan pastinya Lars bisa membedakan antara tangisan kesedihan dan tangisan kebahagiaan. "ada apa Kirana? Apa yang membuatmu sebahagia ini?" tanya Lars penasaran. "ini." Kata Kirana sambil memberikan sebuah alat yang kita ketahui sebagai alat pengetes kehamilan. Dibenda kecil itu, terbentuk dua garis. Senyum Lars mengembang. Dia langsung memeluk Kirana dan mencium dahinya. Kemudian dia menggendongnya sambil berteriak, "aku akan menjadi ayah!" Mereka berdua tertawa dan bahkan sampai menangis karena terlalu gembira.

-5 bulan kemudian-

"sekarang usianya sudah 5 bulan. Aku masih harus menunggu 4 bulan lagi. Sabar Lars, sabar. Ini hal yang biasa bagi seorang ibu hamil. Malah, ini merupakan hal yang sangat wajar. Semua ibu hamil mengalaminya. Aku harus sabar... sabar..." kata Lars pada dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya kenapa lagi dia? Kirana sudah hamil, bahkan sudah 5 bulan. Apa lagi yang salah?

_-flashback-_

"_Lars.. tolong", kata Kirana. "hm? Tolong apa?", tanya Lars yang sedang mengerjakan tugas kenegaraannya. "jangan bilang kau mau minta tolong agar aku memperbolehkanmu untuk mengerjakan tugas kenegaraanmu." Sambung Lars. "bukan.. sebenarnya bukan aku yang ingin minta tolong.." kata Kirana. "jadi siapa yang ingin minta tolong?" tanya Lars bingung. "emm.. dia", kata Kirana sambil mengusap perutnya. "eh?", sahut Lars bingung. "kenapa 'eh'?", tanya Kirana yang jadi bingung. "begini. Dia masih di dalam perutmu. Jadi bagaimana dia bisa meminta tolong?", sahut Lars. "apa kau tidak tau Lars?", tanya Kirana setelah mengerti kenapa Lars bingung. "tau apa?", tanya Lars masih tak paham. "begini, ibu hamil itu kadang memiliki permintaan aneh. Dan sebenarnya, permintaan itu tidak dibuat-buat. Karena yang memintanya adalah anak yang ada di dalam perutnya. Itu disebut ngidam", jelas Kirana. "oh.. ngidam. Emang kau inginnya apa?", tanya Lars. "aku? Bukan aku yang menginginkannya, Lars sayang. Tapi anak kita" balas Kirana. "oh iya. Bukan kau, tapi dia. Tapi kan kalian masih dalam satu tubuh. Ya, bisa disimpulkan, kau juga yang memintanya", jelas Lars. "ah, baiklah. Terserahmu sajalah", akhirnya Kirana menyerah terhadap kekeraskepalaan Lars. _

"_jadi... apa yang kalian berdua inginkan?" tanya Lars sambil tersenyum. "eh.. dia ingin ikan sampah.. disambal pakai kacang, tahu, tempe, dan kentang goreng. Dan juga, dia ingin nasi kuning yang biasa dipakai untuk tumpeng. Dan, dia ingin makanan yang dimasak sendiri. Lebih tepatnya, dia ingin kau yang memasaknya", kata Kirana sambil tersenyum manis. "wat?!", teriak Lars kaget. "hah.. kenapa? Tidak mau ya?", tanya Kirana kecewa sambil memanyunkan mulutnya. "bukannya aku tidak mau.. tapi.." belum selesai Lars menjawab, Kirana sudah memotongnya. "yah.. kalau tidak dituruti, kata orang tua dulu, anaknya akan sering mengences saat sudah lahir nanti", balas Kirana sambil memasang tampang sedih. Matanya juga sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. "baiklah.. baiklah.. aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan memenuhinya. Jangan menangis ya, Kirana? Alstublieft...", bujuk Lars. "benarkah? Janji ya?" "iya. Aku janji"_

_Setelah Kirana pergi tidur, Lars segera menelantarkan tugas kenegaraannya itu. Dia segera mencari bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkannya untuk memenuhi permintaan calon anaknya itu. 'aku tidak tau bahan untuk membuat nasi kuning. Siapa yang harus aku tanya? Eh, bagaimana kalau aku tanya sama Reza aja? Diakan Jawa. Pasti dia tau bagaimana cara membuat nasi kuning', batin Lars. Segera dia pergi ke rumah Reza. Dia mengetuk pintunya dan langsung saja Reza keluar dengan memakai apron hitam. "ada apa, kak Lars? Tumben kakak datang", kata Reza sambil tersenyum. "begini.. kau tau kan, kalau kakakmu itu sedang hamil..", kata Lars memulai percakapan. Senyum Reza terkembang lebar sekali dan dia lalu berkata, "dia pasti ngidam kan?" "kok tau?", tanya Lars sedikit bingung. "ya pastilah. Itu hal wajar untuk seorang wanita hamil untuk mengidam. Jadi, dia inginnya apa, kak?" tanya Reza penasaran. "eh.. dia ingin aku memasak ikan sampah yang disambal pakai kacang, tahu, tempe, dan kentang goreng. Dan juga, dia ingin nasi kuning yang biasa dipakai untuk tumpeng", kata Lars. "aduh.. permintaannya aneh banget. Pakai ikan sampah segala", kata Reza sambil menepuk kepalanya. "oh iya, Reza. Ikan sampah itu belinya di mana? Lagipula, ikan sampah itu apa? Dan, bisakah kau memberikanku daftar bahan untuk membuat nasi kuning dan cara membuatnya? Tolonglah kakak iparmu yang malang ini..." Kata Lars dengan nada putus asa. " ya deh, kak. Pasti aku tolong kok. Kan kakak itu kakak aku juga. Tunggu ya, biar aku catat dulu apa yang harus kakak beli dan cara untuk membuat nasi kuning", kata Reza sambil mencari kertas dan pena. _

_Selesai Reza menulis, dia memberikan kertasnya pada Lars. Lars terdiam, tidak tau harus berkata apa. "kenapa kak? Kok diam?", tanya Reza penasaran. "eh... begini Reza.. aku tidak bisa membaca tulisan yang ditulis dengan abjad jawa...", kata Lars ragu-ragu. "eh, benarkah? Bukannya tadi aku menulisnya dengan huruf biasa ya? Coba kulihat", kata Reza sambil mengambil kertas yang tadi diberikannya. "eh, iya! Ini tulisan jawa. Maaf, kak. Aku akan menulisnya lagi. Tunggu sebentar. Pantas saja tadi aku menulisnya lama sekali...", kata Reza sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Selesai Reza menulis ulang bahan dan resep untuk membuat nasi kuning, dia memberikannya kepada Lars. "Dank u, Reza. By the way, Ikan sampah itu apa? Kau belum menjelaskannya." "oh, ikan sampah itu.. ya ikan sampah. Ikan sampah itu seperti ikan asin, hanya saja dia tidak hanya satu jenis. Namanya aja 'sampah'. Kakak bisa mencarinya di pasar tradisional. Cari di tempat orang yang menjual ikan asin. Atau, tanya saja pada penjual ikan-ikan asin di sana. Dan, sebelum memasaknya, sebaikanya kakak mengecek dulu ikannya. Takutnya ada kumbang laut yang menyelip di dalam tumpukan atau di dalam kepala ikan sampah itu. Kumbang laut itu tidak baik untuk dimakan. Katanya sih bisa keracunan kalau makan kumbang laut. Tapi aku tidak tau juga, toh aku belum pernah makan ikan sampah. Aku tidak terlalu suka ikan asin. Dan kalau kakak menyambal untuk ikan asin, jangan gunakan garam. Ikan sampah itu termasuk ikan yang diasinkan. Jadi tidak usah memakai garam. Bisa darah tinggi kalau kebanyakan makan garam. Oh, jangan lupa. Semua makanan yang akan disambal harus digoreng dulu. Dan sambalnya juga harus digoreng dulu. Sampai warnanya merah kecoklatan. Jangan sampai terlalu coklat, nanti jadi pahit. Tapi kalo sudah terlanjur pahit, tambahkan saja gula merah. Tapi sebaiknya jangan. Kak Kirana lebih suka sambal yang sangaaaaat pedas. Oh iya. Sambalnya diulek ya. Tambahkan bawang merah, bawang putih, dan tomat. Berhubung kak Kirana sukanya pedas banget, tambahkan saja cabe rawit. Atau, kakak bisa menggoreng bawang, tomat, dan cabenya dulu, baru nanti diulek. Terserah kakak saja mau pake cara yang mana. Yang penting, sambalnya itu pedas", jelas Reza panjang lebar. _

_Lars bengong mendengar apa yang dikatakan Reza. Untung saja ingatannya kuat. Kalau tidak, dia pasti tidak ingat apa saja yang dikatakan Reza barusan. Habisnya, Reza bicaranya awut-awutan. Apakah Lars sudah bilang kalau Reza menjelaskannya sambil makan kerupuk pedas? Oh, ya sudahlah. "ah.. hartelijk bedankt, Reza", kata Lars setelah mencoba mengingat ulang semua yang dikatakan Reza. "sama-sama, kak~", jawab Reza sambil tersenyum ria. 'sepertinya dia sangat senang karena tau kakaknya hamil..' batin Lars sambil tersenyum. "aku pergi dulu. Ingin segera membuatkan apa yang mereka mau. Vaarwel!" kata Lars. Kemudian dia pergi ke pasar untuk membeli semua bahan yang dia butuhkan. _

_Sepulangnya Lars dari pasar, dia segera memakai apron oranye dengan motif kelinci kesayangannya. Rambut yang biasanya dia buat jabrik, segera dihancurkannya. Rambut itu sekarang tergerai dengan indah dan menutupi bekas luka yang ada didahi Lars. Dia juga menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya yang berwarna putih itu. Pipa kesayangannya juga sudah disimpannya agar tidak mengganggu saat-saat dia memasak. Kirana yang mengintip dari balik pintu dapur langsung memerah pipinya. "Lars.. kenapa kau sangat tampan? ah... hei, anak bandel, jika kau laki-laki, kau harus setampan ayahmu, oke?" kata Kirana sambil mengelus perutnya. Lars yang mendengar itu tersenyum penuh arti. 'dasar.. tsundere. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau memuji didepanku, hah? Tapi, kau tetap memujiku diam-diam, bukan? Tak apalah, tapi aku tetap senang karena kau mengingkan anak kita setampan aku', batin Lars. _

_Lars segera mengambil pisau. Dia mengeluarkan tempe, tahu, dan kentang yang tadi dia beli. Dia segera mengupas kentang-kentang malang itu dengan lihai. Membuat mata Kirana yang sedang memperhatikannya berbinar-binar. Kemudian, dia memotong dadu kentang-kentang yang telah dikupasnya tadi. "wah.. aku tidak pernah menyangka kau bisa memasak, Lars. Kau terlihat sangat lihai.." komentar Kirana sambil memperhatikan Lars yang sedang memotong dadu tempe dan tahu yang dibelinya. "tentu saja aku bisa memasak. Apa kau tidak tau bahwa akulah orang yang sering membawakanmu makanan lezat setiap kali kau sakit, namun aku tidak pernah mengakuinya?" balas Lars. "jadi.. selama ini.. kau yang selalu membawakan makanan itu?" tanya Kirana tak percaya. "iya. Dari dulu aku sudah menyayangimu. Tapi.. hanya saja... aku tidak berani mengatakannya padamu.." balas Lars. Kirana dapat melihat cuping telinga Lars memerah saat mengatakannya. "Lars.. telingamu merah.." kata Kirana pada akhirnya. Padahal, wajah Kirana sendiri memerah bagai kepiting rebus._

"_ah... ya-ya sudahlah. Lebih baik kau istirahat di kamar dulu.." kata Lars pada akhirnya. "kamar siapa?" tanya Kirana. "tentu saja.. kamar kita. Kamar siapa lagi?" jawab Lars heran. "kan ada kamar tamu", jawab Kirana dengan memakai tampang polos. "astaga, Kirana.. terkadang kau itu seperti anak berumur 3 tahun.. kau tau itu? Tapi, aku sangat menyukainya. Itu yang sukai darimu. Kau sangat lucu", kata Lars sambil mencubit pipi Kirana. "hey.. masakanmu itu. Jangan sampai gosong. Kau tidak ingin aku untuk memakan makanan khas Arthur, bukan?" tanya Kirana dengan mulut yang digembungkan. "ah.. hahaha.. baiklah, aku tau itu, liefde. Sekarang, tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu saat makanan ini sudah siap", kata Lars sambil tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Senyuman Lars membuat hidung Kirana mengeluarkan darah. "hei! Kenapa hidungmu?!" teriak Lars kaget. "ah.. tidak apa-apa. Hanya sebuah reaksi tubuh yang termasuk normal ketika melihat seorang pria yang sangat tampan dan yang sangat kau sayangi tersenyum dengan sangat manis dihadapanmu", kata Kirana sambil memencet hidungnya dan tersenyum. Kemudian Kirana segera meninggalkan Lars yang sedang memasak di dapur._

"_hah.. dasar Kirana.. kau itu seperti SpaMano. Terkadang kau menjadi Antonio yang mudah sekali untuk mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya ketika melihat sesuatu yang sangat indah dari orang yang kau sayang. Dan terkadang kau itu menjadi Lovino yang sangaaat tsundere.." kata Lars pelan sambil tertawa kecil. Di Valencia, Antonio dan Lovino yang sedang candle-light dinner tiba-tiba bersin bersamaan. "bastard.. siapa yang membicarakan kita sekarang?!" omel Lovino. "ah.. tenanglah, Lovinito, my little tomato.. asalkan kau tetap bersamaku, aku tidak akan perduli pada orang-orang yang membicarakan kita. Karna aku sangat mencintaimu", kata Antonio sambil tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan lembut. "a-apa yang kau katakan.. bastard..." kata Lovino terbata-bata. Pipinya memerah dan ahogenya yang awalnya berbentuk spiral, kini berubah menjadi bentuk hati. Nah, kita kembali ke Lars yang sedang memasak._

_Semua bahan yang harus digoreng, telah digoreng. Walaupun saat menggoreng ikan sampah itu, Lars terpercik banyak sekali minyak panas. Kulit tangannya yang putih itu, kini berbintik merah akibat terkena percikan minyak panas tadi. Berhubung Lars telah menggoreng bahan-bahan yang tadi dia potong, dia segera mengulek sambal. Dia mengambil 2 genggam cabe merah, 1 genggam cabe rawit, 2 bawang merah, 2 bawang putih, dan 1 tomat. Saat Lars mengulek semua bahan, dia menangis. Kenapa? Bau sambal itu sangat menusuk, terutama karena bawangnya. Setelah dia mengulek semua bahan, Lars segera memanaskan wajan dan menaruh minyak kedalamnya. Kemudian dia memasukkan sambal mentah yang telah diuleknya tadi. Sial baginya, wajan itu terlalu lama dipanaskan, sehingga saat dia memasukkan sambal, banyak minyak terpercik ke wajahnya. Sekarang, muka Lars yang putih itu berbintik-bintik merah jadinya. Dan akibat itu pula, Kirana jadi terbatuk-batuk. "Lars! Kecilkan apinya!", teriak Kirana dari dalam kamar. "ya! Ya! Maaf!" teriak Lars balik. Kemudian, Lars mengecilkan api kompor yang dia pakai untuk memasak. Dan pada akhirnya, sambal itu jadi juga. Setelah melewati masa-masa sulitnya, Lars mencampurkan ikan sampah, kentang, tahu, dan tempe kedalam sambal itu. Kemudian dia mengaduknya dengan sendok yang tadi dia gunakan untuk memasak._

_Bahan-bahan untuk membuat nasi kuningnya sudah siap. Toh, dia tadi membeli bumbu jadi untuk membuat nasi kuningnya. Sekarang tinggal menunggu nasi kuningnya masak. Setelah dia menunggu lama, akhirnya nasi kuning itu masak juga. Kemudian, Lars segera menyiapkan makanan untuk Kirana. Dia segera menyiapkan piring untuknya dan Kirana. Lalu, dia juga menyiapkan sebaskom air untuk cuci tangan. Dan juga, tidak lupa, dia menyiapkan teh es kesukaan Kirana. Setelah itu, dia segera membangunkan Kirana. "Kirana.. Kirana.. bangun. Makanannya sudah jadi..", panggil Lars lembut. "hnnnn.. aku masih ngantuk Lars.. nanti saja.." balas Kirana sambil berguling ke sisi lain kasur. "Kirana, mijn liefde.. bangun.. aku juga sudah menyediakan tes es kesukaanmu loh.." kata Lars dengan nada menggoda. "benarkah?" tanya Kirana saat mendengar kata 'teh es'. "iya. Pasti." Jawab Lars sambil tersenyum manis. "yaaaay~" teriak Kirana kesenangan. "dank u, liefde. Ik hou van je", kata Kirana kemudian mencium singkat bibir Lars. Wajah Lars memerah sesaat, sebelum akhirnya tangannya ditarik oleh Kirana. Dan, mereka makan berdua. Hanya saja, Lars sudah menyiapkan lauk untuknya, dan yang pasti tidak terkena sambal. Kau tau, orang-orang Eropa itu tidak biasa makan makanan yang pedas seperti orang Indonesia. Apalagi sambalnya itu sambal kesukaan Kirana.. aku tidak yakin Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert, Eliza, Roderich, Vash, Lili, Francis, Arthur, dan teman-teman Eropa lainnya sanggup untuk memakannya. Itu sangat, sangat pedas._

_Selesai mereka makan, mereka jalan-jalan ke danau untuk membantu melancarkan pencernaan. Sepulangnya dari danau, mereka mandi. "Lars.. mandiin~", pinta Kirana manja. Pipi Lars memerah mendengar permintaan Kirana. "ke-kenapa tiba-tiba..?" tanya Lars. "dia yang mau.." kata Kirana sambil mengelus perutnya. Dalam batin, Lars berkata, 'oh, anak pintar. Kau sangat tau apa yang ayahmu ini inginkan~ Sudah lama Kirana tidak bermanja-manja denganku. Bahkan untuk melihat tubuhnya saja, dia tidak mengizinkanku. Padahal kami sudah menikah. Ah, aku menyayangimu, anak nakal' "Lars, kenapa? Tidak mau ya?" tanya Kirana. "tidak mungkin aku menolaknya, mijn liefde. Siapa yang tidak ingin melihat tubuhmu yang sangat indah itu?" jawab Lars menggoda. Wajah Kirana memerah mendengarnya. Kirana menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "kau... jangan menggodaku terus..." kemudian Kirana memukul pelan dada Lars. "dasar, Kirana.." kata Lars sambil tertawa kecil._

_Malam harinya, Kirana dan Lars tidur. Kirana memakai kemeja panjang milik Lars yang kebesaran untuknya (tentu. Kalian tau badan Kirana sekecil apa dan badan Lars sebesar apa). Maksudnya, hanya kemeja saja, tidak memakai celana. Sedangkan Lars, dia hanya memakai celana panjangnya saja. Itulah yang biasanya mereka pakai ketika tidak pergi keluar rumah. Kenapa Kirana tidak memakai pakaiannya? Ya, dia bilang, tidak enak jika ia memakai pakaian yang tidak terlalu longgar. Maka dari itu, Lars membiarkan kemejanya untuk dipakai oleh Kirana. Alasan lain Lars membiarkannya, adalah agar dia bisa mencium aroma Kirana disetiap bajunya. _

_Tiba-tiba, Kirana membangunkan Lars tengah malam. "Lars... bangun", kata Kirana sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Lars. "ada apa, Kirana?" jawab Lars masih ngantuk. "belikan aku kerupuk pedas", kata Kirana manja. "hah? Ditengah malam begini? Mana ada yang jual, Kirana", jawab Lars sambil mengucek matanya. "harus ada.. cariin", pinta Kirana manja. "astaga, Kirana.. kenapa tiba-tiba sih?", tanya Lars sambil mengambil kaos hitamnya dari lemari. "dia yang minta", kata Kirana sambil tersenyum dan mengelus perutnya. Tiba-tiba, muncul 4 siku-siku dikepala Lars. Dalam hati, Lars mengomel. Tapi, akhirnya dia pergi juga. Kemana dia pergi? Dia pergi ke rumah Reza lagi. Sesampainya di sana, dia mengetuk pintu rumah Reza dengan malas sambil memanggil si pemilik rumah. "Reza... Reza...", kata Lars sambil menguap. Dengan malas, Reza membuka pintu dan menyahut, "ada apa tengah malam begini kak?" "Kirana.. dia ingin kerupuk pedas. Kau masih punya persediaannya tidak? Aku tau kau sangat suka makan kerupuk pedas dan menyimpan banyak kerupuk pedas. Berikan aku 1 bungkus, besok akan aku ganti 10 bungkus", kata Lars. "apa kak Kirana yang memintanya?" tanya Reza dari dalam rumah sambil membawa sebungkus kerupuk pedas. "iya... dia tiba-tiba membangunkanku dan menyuruhku untuk membelikannya kerupuk pedas. Tidak ada yang buka pada jam segini. Palingan hanya orang gila atau setan gentayangan lagi..." kata Lars ragu-ragu sambil memegang tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba merinding. "kak.. kakak jangan bicara begitu.. untung saja kakak sudah menikah dengan kak Kirana. Kalau tidak, 'mereka', terutama Nyi Roro Kidul, sudah mengganggu kakak dari dulu.." kata Reza sambil memberikan kerupuk pedas pada Lars. "ah... maaf.. dan, terima kasih untuk kerupuknya. Aku akan menggantinya besok." Kata Lars kemudian berbalik badan. "kakak tidak usah menggantinya.. tidak apa-apa kok.." kata Reza sambil tersenyum. "benarkah? Dank u, Reza. Aku pulang dulu. Kirana pasti sudah menungguku untuk membawakannya kerupuk ini. Bye" kata Lars sambil berlari menuju rumahnya._

_Sesampainya di sana, Lars segera membangunkan Kirana. "Kirana.. ini sudah kubawa kerupuk pedasnya.." kata Lars. "ah.. kau sudah datang ya.. aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi..", kata Kirana sambil mengucek matanya. "maaf membuatmu menunggu... aku sudah membawakannya untukmu", kata Lars sambil memberikan kerupuk pedasnya. "dank u, Lars. Aku tau kalau aku sangat merepotkanmu akhir-akhir ini", kata Kirana tulus. "tidak apa-apa. Itukan demi anak kita juga..", kata Lars tersenyum sambil mengelus perut Kirana. Mereka berdua tersenyum. Lars tersenyum karena memikirkan jadi apa anaknya nanti, sedangkan Kirana tersenyum karena melihat Lars tersenyum. _

_Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Kirana tidak meminta hal-hal aneh pada Lars lagi. Dan Lars juga sedang mengebut semua pekerjaan kenegaraannya yang bertumpuk karena sempat ditelantarkan selama seharian penuh. Tapi tiba-tiba, Kirana memanggil Lars dari kamar, "Lars.. kemarilah" "ada apa, sayang?" jawab Lars masih sambil mengerjakan tugasnya. "kemari sajalah.. aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu.." balas Kirana. "kau ingin menunjukkan apa sih?" tanya Lars bingung sambil meletakkan penanya. "sudahlah. Cepat kemari.." pinta Kirana. "ya.. baiklah..". Saat Lars masuk, tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah. Kenapa? Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, Kirana memakai kemeja Lars yang kelonggaran itu, tapi membuka 2 kancing atasnya. Sehingga menampakkan leher jenjang Kirana dan kulit mulusnya. "bagaimana? Apa aku cantik?" tanya Kirana sambil tersenyum. "iya..." hanya itu jawaban yang bisa diberikan Lars saat itu. "kenapa tiba-tiba?", tanya Lars setelah tersadar dari hipnotis yang tanpa sengaja diberikan Kirana. "oh.. kau tau, dia yang memintanya", jawab Kirana manis. 'anak pintaaar!' teriak Lars dalam hatinya. Tapi, yang ditunjukkan Lars pada Kirana hanya senyum geli karena mendengarnya. "kau tau Kirana, kau sangat manis. Sangat, sangat manis" kata Lars tulus. Kirana hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. _

"_hey Kirana.. kau inginnya satu orang anak saja… atau dua?" __Tanya Lars sambil tersenyum manis. "hmm.. 2 saja. Kalau bisa. 1 laki-laki 1 perempuan. Mereka boleh kembar, boleh tidak. Jadi kau bisa memasangkan baju-baju imut pada yang perempuan dan aku bisa memasangkan baju-baju keren pada yang laki-laki. Gimana?" "oke. Kalau anaknya kembar?" "baguslah.. jadi aku tidak perlu hamil 2 kali, kan?" kata Kirana sambil tersenyum jahil. "dasar Kirana.." balas Lars sambil tertawa geli._

_-flashback end-_

4 bulan berlalu dengan cepat. Lars bahkan tidak menyadarinya karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan kenegaraannya yang menumpuk. Dia bahkan meluangkan waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas kenegaraan Kirana. Ya, berhubung Kirana sedang hamil, jadi dia dengan senang hati mengerjakannya. Toh, Lars tidak membiarkan Kirana untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Dengan alasan, "Jangan! Nanti anak kita, well, anak-anak kita bisa terganggu kesehatannya" Kenapa Lars mengucapkan 'anak-anak'? well, Kirana sedang mengandung anak kembar. Dari mana dia tau? Ya dari dokter lah.. Makanya Lars dengan sumringah selalu mengerjakan tugas kenegaraan Kirana. Lagian tugasnya gak banyak-banyak amat. Presidennya masih baik hati karena tau kalo Kirana itu lagi hamil.

Saat ini, Lars sedang bersenandung sambil mendengarkan musik melalui headset yang hanya dipasang di telinga sebelah kiri saja. Dia sedang mengerjakan tugas kenegaraannya, berhubung punya Kirana sudah diselesaikannya duluan. Namun, tiba-tiba senandungnya terganggu dengan teriakan kesakitan dari kamar. Siapa yang teriak? Lars langsung bisa menduganya. Walaupun dia bisa menduganya, mukanya tetap saja khawatir. Lars langsung mencampakkan penanya ke sembarang tempat, membiarkan iPodnya hidup, dan menelantarkan tugasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. 1 bulan terakhir ini, Kirana sering teriak kesakitan. Well, tidak bisa disebut teriak juga sih, tapi masih termasuk teriak juga. Jadi bingung mau nyebut apa. Tapi kali ini, Kirana benar-benar berteriak. Berteriak dengan suara yang sangat kencang sampai-sampai hampir memekakkan telinga Lars. Teriakan itu disambut Lars dengan kata-kata "kau kenapa?" dengan nada yang sangat khawatir dan suara yang sangat besar. Dari luar, mereka kedengaran seperti sedang berkelahi. "Lars.. cepatlah.." teriak Kirana lirih saat Lars sedang memapahnya menuju mobil. Kenapa Kirana? Oh, hal biasa. Air ketubannya sudah pecah dan sudah mulai berdarah. Jadi saat Kirana sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, Lars segera memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan 200 km/jam. Macet? Tidak. Rumah sakitnya tidak terlalu jauh.. hanya sekitar 50 km. Tapi, karna Kirana sudah teriak kesakitan, menjambak, mencubit, bahkan memukuli Lars, Lars merasa perjalanan itu sangat lama.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Kirana segera digendong a la bridal dan langsung masuk ke ruang persalinan. Dia tidak langsung melahirkan, tentu saja. Itu hanya proses awal dari suatu hal yang lebih menyakitkan lagi. Lars segera pergi mengurus administrasi dan membayar lunas semua biaya persalinan karena Kirana akan melahirkan normal dan mendapat perawatan intensif terbaik dari rumah sakit. Bukan hanya Kirana, namun juga kedua anak mereka. Memang biayanya jadi meledak, namun bagi Lars, itu bukan masalah. Selama keluarganya mendapatkan yang terbaik, biaya bukan masalah. Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan panjang Kirana dari kamar persalinan. Lars segera berlari secepat kilat menuju ruang persalinan dan mendapati Kirana sudah mulai mengatur nafas. Lars segera berdiri disamping Kirana sambil memegang salah satu tangannya dan mengusap kepalanya. Tangan Kirana yang dipegang Lars, memegang balik tangan Lars dengan sangat kuat, sampai-sampai kedua tangan mereka memutih. Tangan Kirana yang tidak dipegang Lars, kadang menjambak rambut Lars, kadang mencengkram matras, kadang ini, kadang itu, dll. Lars melewati semua itu dengan tabah dengan bisikan singkat dalam hati, 'ini demi keluarga, Lars. Sabar!'

Terdengar suara 2 orang bayi bersahut-sahutan menggema di lorong ruang persalinan. Lars tersenyum bahkan menangis saat melihat kedua anaknya. Kirana menangis antara senang dan kesakitan. Lars menunjukkan mereka pada Kirana. Ternyata, mereka memang kembar beda gender. Yang duluan lahir adalah yang laki-laki. Berambut hitam legam, bermata hijau zamrud, dan berkulit putih. Yang perempuan berambut kuning pucat, bermata coklat, dan berkulit putih.

-10 tahun kemudian-

Kirana sedang berjalan-jalan bersama 2 orang anak kecil. Yang laki-laki bernama Geliefd van Anderson, yang perempuan bernama Geliefde Karina van Anderson. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Tapi, di mana Lars? Oh, dia sedang membeli es krim untuk mereka berempat. Kirana dan kedua anaknya duduk dibangku taman. Sampai akhirnya Lars datang sambil membawa plastik besar. Kirana yang menyadarinya, langsung memberitahu kepada Geliefd dan Karina. Mereka berdua langsung melihat kearah Lars dan berteriak, "PAPA!" sambil tersenyum. Lars membalasnya dengan senyuman. Sementara kedua anak itu telah berlari kearah Lars dan langsung memeluk Lars dengan sangat erat. Lars membalas pelukan mereka. Sampai akhirnya Kirana datang dan memeluk mereka bertiga dan mereka semua tertawa. Dalam hati, Kirana berkata, 'aku sayang kalian semua'

.

..

...

...

...

FIN

Okeh! Sekian dari saya dan harap maklumi ketidaksinkronisan cerita dan judul. Saya pamit dulu! Mau ngehapal dan ngerjain tugas! Besok ada ulangan!

_Start : Friday, 9__th__ of August 2013_

_Finish : Friday, 13__th__ of September 2013_

_Hell yeah! I finished it at Friday the 13__th__! Good day with a good date!_

* * *

For : siapapun itu

thanks buat reviewnya.. Willem? oh, Willem itu adek angkatnya Lars #ngayal! Rada hiperbolis ya? Kalo hiperbolis sih nggak. Agak menyombongkan? Oh.. sebenernya gak bermaksud begitu. Sumimasen (m_m) Typo? harap maklum. Itu buatnya juga pas lagi rada ngantuk dan rada males. Jadi males ngecek ulang. Sakit hati? Nggak kok. Saya malah suka dikritik. Kritikan yg membangun itu perlu~ Dan berhubung kamu terkesan rada terganggu dengan author note itu, makanya sebagian besar saya hapus :D


End file.
